Naruto: Savior
by Inflameous
Summary: Naruto has experienced what it was like to die once. With the Ninja World gone, how will he survive in a new one with no knowledge of the world before him? Sasuke has entrusted everything to him, and with it, he believes that he will thrive in this new world. A hidden world of Kaguya's, the world of Fairy Tail. NarutoxFairyTail. NarutoxHarem! Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall of a Friend

**Before we begin, is it alright if I say a few words..**

 **First, I have no idea if this is MY original take or if it's inspired.**

 **Second, I know Naruto and Sasuke are somewhat older, but don't let that fool you in the world of Fairy Tail.**

 **Third, the jutsu that Sasuke uses near the end is of my creation to fit the plot. Don't say unnecessary things..**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

"This is it.." she said. "Will you let me absorb your chakra? Little Shinobi?"

"Mada Mada, It's not over yet!" I screamed. "Sasuke! Let's finish this! _Kurama!_ "

" _Naruto...I don't have enough Chakra. This will be the last attack. If the move doesn't work on Kaguya after this, you will faint."_

" _That's all I need Kurama. Let's do this!"_

" _Ahh...Let's do this, Naruto!"_

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto! I'm behind you. GO!"

" **Futon: Rasenshuriken!** "

" **Enton: Kagutsuchi!** "

" _Please work. I have….to….de...feat….Kaguya…..to save….this world…"_

"How naive...pesky Shinobi. Come to me, Chakra. I shall absorb you whole." she screamed as the attack disappeared in front of her hands.

" _No...Sasuke...you can't move either huh? Is this the end.? The end for Uzumaki Naruto?_

"I shall get rid of this one. The one with the annoying eye jutsu. That eye was mine. Let me have it."

"NO! SASUKE!"

"This one…" Kaguya said as she looked at me. "It looks as if I shall deal with this one first. What to do with him…" she said as she tried to decide. "I know, let's send him to another dimension. Behold little shinobi, TREMBLE IN FEAR BEFORE A GOD. I AM THE MOTHER OF CHAKRA."

"N-Na-Naruto…" Sasuke tried to shout to me.

" **Amenominaka**!"

"NA-NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted before using his last bit of strength to teleport next to me by switching places with a rock."

 _They say that before you die, your life flashes before your very eyes. The Cinematic Record unrolls and begins to play the life you have lived and the gods above determines if you deserve to die or not._

 _From the day I was born, I was hated. Hated by the villages, hated by it's people. Hated by kids my age. From the day I was born, I was treated like a demon. Treated like a beast. Treated like a monster. From the day I was born, I remember people calling me a monster, turning their backs onto me. And directing their gaze upon me with eyes that are ready to kill. Not remembering the day I was born, I was called a monster a total of 7,777 times. I was called a demon 777 times. I was called the child who destroyed the village 77 times. More so, I was called a Jinchuriki 7 times._

 _I remember, the days back in the academy. The days I spent trying to make Sakura like me. The days where I lost to my best friend, and best rival, Sasuke. The days where I sneak out of class, the days where I get caught sneaking out of class. The days where I paint the Hokage stone faces. The days where Iruka-sensei brought me out to Ichiraku Ramen, my favorite place to eat._

 _I remember the day I graduated from the academy. My teammates, Sakura and Sasuke. Was it by coincidence? I think not. Our team name was_ _ **Dainanahan**_ _, or Team 7, what a coincidence right? That was where I met Kakashi-sensei who taught us the valuable power of friendship and teamwork. His most valuable words were: In the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. I still remember those words to this day, and I will treasure it until the day I die._

 _Sakura, Sasuke, and I, we've been through a lot. We've done many missions, we've had many fights, and we've had many arguments. Sasuke left us in search for power. Saying that Orochimaru is the only one who can give it to him. I've spent 3 long years training to get my first friend back from Orochimaru, but that never turned out for the greater good. He became rogue, a ninja who doesn't have a village, but does have a goal. He became obsessed with power, not finding his purpose in life. While I, who had worked hard for the power I've gained have been trying to find him all this time._

 _And now, the 4th Great Shinobi War, the revived Madara, the Ten Tails, and Kaguya, the mother of Chakra. Sasuke appeared in front of me when I needed help. He has decided to help me save the Ninja World, and yet, we have lost. Is the Ninja world gone?_

 _I feel as if I should just give up. I am being teleported somewhere. Where does Kaguya's dimension take me this time?_

 _I feel as if this time I should just die,_ _but at the same time I don't want it to end yet. I don't want to die. I don't want this to be the end. Is this...is this the end for me? The Great Uzumaki Naruto. Am I just going to let it all end here?_

"Na-Naruto-" Sasuke whimpered.

I looked down and saw Sasuke's face drenched in blood. "Sa-Sasuke-"

"We've lost. The Ninja world is gone, Naruto." He managed.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Where are we."

"I'm short on time, N-Naruto. But I feel that Kaguya has completed her infinite tsukuyomi. The ninja world is gone, Naruto."

"I-It can't be- What have we done. Old Man Sage said we were the only ones who could stop her. Without us-"

"No-even if we did get back- We wouldn't have won-"

"What are you-"

"I'm going to die soon, Naru-"

"DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SASUKE! LIKE HELL AM I GOING TO LET YOU DIE!"

I started to cry. Somehow, even though I said those words, they don't cheer me up. They don't feel as if anything I said have changed fate. The words have no meaning. Even though I said those words, Sasuke's condition is not going to change.

" _Damn it! Why am I being so sentimental right now? He was the one who was going to attack the village. Why am I crying. What do you want from me, god. God damn it, Sasuke is going to die! I'll do anything to save him….please….please…"_

"Please, Sasuke. Live.."

"Heh, you loser. What are you _scared_?"

" _Are you scared? Chicken?" "That time, the mission to defeat Zabuza...Are you scared, you big Chicken.."_

"Sasuke…-"

"N-Naruto, I won't die. They say that even if times change, maybe the soul of a shinobi remains the same. I believe that to be true. The soul of me, shall remain inside you. Just as Neji has. So live on, Naruto-"

"I can't do this without you, Sasuke. Please live on with me..!"

"Hehe….look, we're both 17 this year. It's time for you to become independent too. Naruto."

"B-B-But without you-"

"Shut it. I know you can survive on your own. I'll give you my eyes. My chakra shall become part of you. My Eyes, my blood, my mind, my skills, my jutsus, they shall become one with you. I know you will be able to control this power. Because I was able to believe that I made a true friend. My Best friend, and my best rival, become what you strive to become! **Soul Transfer: Life Force Transfusion!** "

"SASUKEEE!" I screamed until I blacked out.

I woke up in the middle of a grassy field. I blanked out my mind for a moment.

" _A Dream?"_ I thought.

" _That wasn't a dream, Naruto.."_ a voice inside my head said.

" _Ku-Kurama?!"_ I shouted inside my head. _"What happened. Please explain what's going on? Where are we? Where's Sasuke. What happened to the ninja world?!"_

And then it hit me. Just like that, I felt it hit me hard. The blows I received were all psychological, but it felt like each one was an **Oodama Rasengan** that crushed my stomach. After the first psychological attack, I was on my knees. _"Sasuke…"_ Then, without warning, the next one came. _"Kaguya-Dimension-deal with you-NARUTO!-"_ And then another one. _"I'm going to die soon, Naru- NO!-LIKE HELL AM I LETTING YOU DIE-Are you scared, you big chicken?-I know that you will learn to control this power. As I believed in making a true friend."_ And finally the last one hit me as I was already on the floor. _"I'll give you my Eyes, my blood, my mind, my skills, my jutsus,-they shall become one with you-"_

"ARGHH!" I screamed. "Make it stop! KURAMA! MAKE IT STOP! ARGHH! STOP..STOP PLEASE.."

My eye started to bleed out blood. Black flames engulfed the surrounding areas. I as a result was caught on fire by these black flames as well.

" _Stop...please...anything but this. I'm going to die. Just stop these flames...Just...STOP-"_

"STOP THESE FLAMES!" I screamed out loud as I finally managed to control a bit of the flames.

After a couple minutes, the flames died out, but I was left panting for air and water. My eyes became tired and the world became blurry. I felt my Chakra was empty. It really was empty. But Kakashi-sensei said if you ever run out of chakra-you die.

And so I started to think again- _"I don't want it to end yet. I don't want to die. I don't want this to be the end. Is this...is this the end for me? Is this how far I can go?"_

Before I completely blacked out. I heard a distant voice. A sound of clattering and screaming. A voice that seemed unsure of what happened.

In the distant-"Qui-he-he-plea-"

"Magi-counc-"

"I-deal-him"

"Ge-Fair-Tail-"

* * *

 **Alternate take on the 4th Great Ninja War. What do you think. I think this is a** _ **Preeettty good**_ **start on my part. I'm actually a really bad writer so I have no idea what other people think of me. This will be a harem, but should there be lemons or limes, they wouldn't happen that fast.**

 **Please Read/Favorite/Follow/Review. They always keep me motivated.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Name

**Redlox2: Haha, that was a joke on this specific story. Naruto? With boys? As much as I am interested in Yaoi fics, I don't plan on writing any full stories. Or maybe I will in the future? :/ :P**

 **Without getting too much into a narrator's chat, we'll begin the chapter-**

 **Chapter 2 Start!**

* * *

Before I completely blacked out. I heard a distant voice. A sound of clattering and screaming. A voice that seemed unsure of what happened.

In the distant-"Qui-he-he-plea-"

"Magi-counc-"

"I-deal-him"

"Ge-Fair-Tail-"

" _Huh? What are you saying? Who are you people? Where am I? What is this?"_

 _I ask that same question over and over again. But the answer stays the same. 'I don't know'. I've forgotten who I was. I've forgotten what my name is. I've forgotten where I belong. Where is my home? Where are my friends? Who are my friends? Who am I? What is my meaning of existence in this world? Why was I in this world?_

 _Again I ask those questions and try to answer them by myself. I see someone that looks like me in the distance. He raises his hands. And he stares at me with the same eyes as I have. No. Those eyes are different. Those eyes are eyes that do not know pain or sorrow. We are not the same. We may have the same hair, the same face, the same clothes, but we will never be the same. So I ask again, "Who am I?" and again, the same guy raises his hands out as if to greet me. "Is that...me?"_

 _That guy raises the right side of his face as like a slight half grin. He starts to walk closer to me. But I still have yet to know who he was, or who I was. "Are you...me?" I begin to ask that man who looks like myself. This time, he raises the left side of his face as well, in a small smirk. As if he answers with a complete 'yes'._

 _I take his answer as a 'yes' but I still continue to find out who I was. "If you are me, what is your name?" I said to him. He didn't answer, but at the same time, he didn't move. He stopped moving. He stood there, like he was frozen in time. "What is your name?" I asked again. He still didn't move. I thought the reason he didn't move was because of that question, so I changed the question. "Are you me?"_

 _He began to move closer toward me once again. Once again, he tried to close his distance toward me. By now, he was less than 10 feet away. "Please tell me who I am, Who am I?" I said desperately._

 _For the first time, he spoke. He spoke for a second, but that was enough for me. "You are me, as I am you. We are one, as One is us. What's left is to find out who you are. Tell me, who do you want to be? What shall be your name?"_

" _I remember now-I remember that day. It might not be complete but all I remember right now is my name and my friend."_

" _What shall be your name?" he asked again._

" _My-My name-My name is Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki. Henceforth, Naruto Uchiha, Sole Survivor of the Uzumaki Clan and the Uchiha Clan." I said before my one of my eyes turned red with black markings. My right eye turned white with 6 dots I remembered called Tomoe. This eye, the Tomoe_ _ **Rinnegan**_ _as well as the_ _ **Sharingan**_ _of my fallen friend, I shall treasure it until the day I perish._

 _At the same time, a fox's eye began to merge with the two eyes, as well as a toad's eye. I remembered these two eyes very well. Kurama's eyes, as well as_ _ **Sage Mode**_ _. All these eyes are merging together? "Impossible. That will cause internal destruction."I said in deep thought. But...I don't feel pain? I tried to open my eyes in my thought and just like I thought, The Rinnegan, Sharingan, Sage Mode Eyes, Kurama's Chakra Mode Eyes, and the Six Paths Sage mode, are merging into one to create a new mode?_

 _ **Six Paths Kurama's Rinnegan Sage Mode-**_

 _This is pure destruction. I need to learn to control the Rinnegan. Or else there will be chaos. I looked back to see that same person that looked exactly like me. He smiled as he came within 2 feet apart. He smiled for the last time before opening his arms towards me into a hug. I could hear his words so clearly now. "Thank you, Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki. Use our new power well-" Without answering his final will, he disappeared into nothingness. The world was white and there was no end and no beginning._

 _I was alone again. I was alone again by myself. This time, there were no one calling me monster, or demon, or the fox child. I was alone and there was no sound at all coming from this white world. I wished once more that I was dead. But at the same time, why do I wish that I want to keep on living? This contradiction tears my body in pain I never imagine. I wished to die. But at the same time, a voice in my head keeps telling me to live. I wished to live, but a voice in my head tells me to die. I wished to be alive, but a voice in my head tells me I'm already dead. I wish to be dead already, but a voice in my head tells me I should strive to stay alive._

 _I try to count the number of times I contradicted myself. But I lost count after 776. I lost count because I made a decision. I want to live. I want to be alive. I want to love. I want to survive. I want to fight. I want to smile. I want to feel happy again. I want to make new friends. I want to take a look in this world. I don't want to die. I don't want to be dead. I don't want to hate. I don't want to rot. I don't want to frown. I don't want to feel sorrow again. I don't want to lose any more friends. I don't want to disappear like this. I WANT TO LIVE!_

"TO LIVE!-" I shouted silently as I suddenly awoke in a bed. I was sweating and panting from that nightmare.

Apparently I shouted a little too loud because a man opened the door to this room I was staying in.

"Yo!" he said as a greeting.

"Y-Yo!" I tried to imitate.

"My name's Macao." he said. "What's yours?"

"Name?"

"Yea. What's your name?" Macao asked again.

"M-My name i-is Na-Naruto Uchiha." I stuttered.

"Naruto Uchiha?" Macao asked to confirm.

"Y-Yes. Mr. Macao. Th-that's my name." I confirmed.

"Well, Naruto. You must be hungry. We have some food down stairs, so come down when you're ready okay? Everybody's waiting for your well being." he said.

"Everybody?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Everybody. This is a guild. A place where families, friends, and bonds are made. You are in one of the best bonding guilds, Fairy Tail!"

" _A guild...everybody...waiting….families...friends...bonds...made...comrades...protect…"_

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?"

"..Hm..? No, uh.. there isn't. Please be on your way, Mr. Macao. I'll meet you down there. I'll be down in a minute."

"In that case, I'll wait for you.." he replied.

"W-wait." I tried to stop him.

"No, don't think about it. Naruto. Everybody down there is waiting to meet you. After all, you've been asleep for 7 months since we've found you all those months ago. Please introduce yourself to our entire guild at least." he insisted.

I couldn't do anything but smile at his words. "Okay. Sure!" I agreed without hesitation.

* * *

 **If there is a Yaoi of NarutoxNatsu...it's going to be on a different story. But this story will focus on Naruto being with Fairy Tail.**

 **Please Read/Favorite/Follow/Review. They help keep me motivated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

**There isn't much to say, so let's get this going..I'm going to change the PoV as I'm probably better with just Third Person Limited anyways. Unless you like the First Person. You can write your preferences in the review. I'll take the majority. But if there isn't any, I'll go back to Third Person Limited.**

 **Symbols:**

" _thought"_

"speech"

" **Magic and Jutsu"**

 **Chapter 3 Start!**

* * *

"No, don't think about it. Naruto. Everybody down there is waiting to meet you. After all, you've been asleep for 7 months since we've found you all those months ago. Please introduce yourself to our entire guild at least." he insisted.

Naruto couldn't do anything but smile at his words. "Okay. Sure!" Naruto agreed without hesitation.

"I'm sure they will be surprised to see you. Each one of them has been keeping watch of you. They've all looked at you for those 7 months. All except for a few. Those few aren't here anymore."

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"It happened 7 years ago. We had our famous S-Ranked exam. But the island they were examining on were destroyed by a dragon. We've lost all our most strongest members in that place. Ever since we've been through a lot. We've been swiped of our money. Our buildings always attacked by guilds that took advantage of us. And we get made fun of all. Even still, we've watched over you, and we still stand by our guild building." Macao said strongly

"Macao." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"May I ask what year this is, and where am I?"

"Hm.." Are you a foreigner? But this is the year X791 on Earthland." he answered

"X? Why the X? and 791? Earthland? Where exactly is this? And what do you do?"

"X791 is the year, I don't know why the X. But I am a mage."

"Mage?"

"Mages use what we call magic. Magic is used everywhere in this world. You can get magical items. Mages are usually in buildings or groups called Guilds."

"Like this place right now.." Naruto stated as an example

"Correct. But there are also Dark Guilds that attack people and other mages for fun. They are not legalized by the magic council."

"What is the magic council?"

"The magic council approves magical guilds and the government of the Magic World."

"Where are we at the moment?"

"We are in Fiore. In a town called Magnolia. This is where our guild, Fairy Tail, is located."

"Macao. What types of magic are there?"

"There are a limitless number of magic. It can go with something as simple as spirit summoning to Dragon Slaying Magic. Fire magic, Ice Magic, Water Magic, Re-quiping magic, Transforming magic. They are all forms of magic."

"What magic can you do?"

"Me? Well, I am somewhat good at Fire Magic."

"I see, thank you, Macao." I said. "Let's go down the stairs now. I'm ready." I added as I entered a new t-shirt and a pair of pants.

* * *

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Macao shouted as Naruto was right next to him.

Immediately everybody stopped what they were doing and looked towards the direction of the voice. Their faces slowly began revealing a smile as they laid eyes on Naruto, the one who's supposedly been asleep for 7 months.

They all started celebrating as Naruto walked down the stairs. One by one, they walked up to me and shook hands with him, with their eyes filled with tears. He had no idea why, and he doesn't know why their eyes were filled with tears. But they told Naruto their names, and he would not forget them.

"Name's Wakaba"

"I'm Max"

"Vijeeter"

"I'm Warren"

"I'm Nab"

"I'm Kinana"

"My name's Droy"

"Name's Jet"

"I'm Laki"

"I'm Reedus"

All at once, they shouted in unision. "What is your name?"

Naruto couldn't do anything but smile at their friendship in response. Tears had started flowing down his eyes, but without reason. _"I don't know these guys. I don't have any emotional attachment to these people...and yet...I can't do anything but smile"_

"My name is Naruto Uchiha. Thank you for taking care of me." Naruto said before he gave a grateful bow at the group of members.

As they said in unison again, "Nice to meet you, Naruto!"

* * *

 **X791**

"Naruto, please tell us a little bit about yourself." Wakaba asked.

"Yeah, yeah, We haven't known you since we met you 7 months ago in the middle of nowhere."

"How old are you, Naruto?" Laki questioned

Naruto finally had some room to answer. "How old am I? How old do I look?" he questioned in return.

"Hm...you look to be about 14-15.." Laki answered.

"WHAT?! Do you have a mirror?"

"Yes, why?" Kinana said.

"I-I-I'm supposed to turn 17 this year.."

Everybody yelled in shock. "WHAT?!"

"You, Naruto. 17? Have you taken a look at yourself. Here!" Kinana shoved him the mirror.

Naruto took a deep breath and opened his eyes in front of the mirror. It was true. He did have the appearance of a 14 year old. But that was only appearance. Other than his face and height, nothing seemed to have changed. Not 'down there' changed at least. He was still as big before. He could still feel his same power from before, but something felt off.

"I'm supposed to turn 17, but this appearance defies that logic doesn't it. Very well, I'll go as I'm 14. I am Naruto Uchiha, a 14 year old." Naruto tried to say without stuttering.

Everybody nodded in agreement to Naruto's age. If he said that he was turning 17 with that sort of face physique, no one would take him seriously.

"So, Naruto-kun. What magic do you use?"

"Hm..Magic? I don't know yet. I want to learn more different magic. I want to observe different magic types."

"Well if you want to learn more about magic, I suggest you reading some magic books." Laki suggested.

"No thank you, Ms. Laki, I'm not much of a heavy reader. To be more specific, the more I read, the less I remember." Naruto denied.

"It's so nice to see someone fresh." Wakaba suddenly shouted. "It's been so long since we got to see a fresh face."

Naruto could not do anything but nod slightly in agreement. He chuckled nervously before hearing the door slam open.

"HELLO! FAIRY TAIL!" a new voice shouted.

"Thibault...I thought I told you not to come here anymore.

""Is it really okay for you to be talking to me like that? After all we are the guild that represents Magnolia, Twilight Ogre. Your guild might have been the strongest in Fiore but your era has come to an end. Compared to this beat-up old tavern and the mage guild of the new age, Twilight Ogre. It's obvious which one would be more beneficial to the advancement of Magnolia, right?"

"Acting high and mighty just because you have a bigger guild.." Max taunted.

"Yeah, we have _Spirit_ "

"You can't survive on spirit alone.." Thibault threatened.

"What do you want?!" Macao shouted.

Thibault gave in a creepy smile. "Your month's payment.

"You forgot to pay again? Macao?"

"I told you to call me master!" Macao answered back loudly. "Look, we can give you the payment next month so wait until then. Macao said as he turned to face Thibault.

They continued arguing while Naruto was just looking the Macao bickering back and forth. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, but for some reason, he felt disgusted at the sight of the intruders. Not like he could do anything about it. Could he?

The moment when Thibault kicked Macao in the stomach and sent him back towards Naruto's direction, the blonde haired boy felt an incredible amount of rage. The same rage Sasuke once felt. But why was this? Naruto didn't have any emotional attachments with this place. He could leave whenever he wanted to. But somehow, he just felt like this is the place to stay.

"Macao!"

"Master!"

"Dad!" The guild members all shouted.

"HAHAHAHA!" Thibault and his members laughed. Thibault made one final call, "Trash this place guys.."

Naruto saw as the building itself was knocked around like some kind of doll. _"If I could use my jutsus on them this wouldn't even be a fight."_ He thought. _"But why is there a voice in my head telling me to wait?"_

The place got destroy to the point the tables were broken, the walls were cracked, and the the food and drinks were all finished. The people that crashed the place laughed their asses off as they walked out of the door.

" _I couldn't do anything."_ Naruto thought. _"They've protected me from this for 7 months? How long have they endured this?"_ he continued thinking.

Naruto clenched his fists and had tears flowing down the side of his face. _"What should I have done, Sasuke?"_ he asked himself. _"Should I have interfered?"_

A hand was placed on Naruto's back. Macao looked at him with forgiving eyes. "Naruto, don't worry about it. This isn't your fault. This was mine."

A stack of papers in a file fell down onto the ground. In it was drawings of all the missing members. The members which were a

"It's already been 7 years since then, huh?" Wakaba said.

"Has it really been that long?" Macao asked.

"That really takes me back." Max recalled.

"Everything has changed since then." Warren said.

"Back when we heard Tenroujima was destroyed we tried to do anything to find them, ." Jet said.

"But not a single one of them was found." Vijeeter added.

"If the Council's story is true, then Acnologia was what eradicated the island." Nab said.

"In reality, all different kinds or organizations worked together in the search, But none of their efforts resulted in anything." Reedus added.

.

.

"Ever since the moment they disappeared, we've turned into this weak, pathetic guild. Magnolia has build a new guild." one of them said.

.

.

As they kept on remembering the precious memories of their lost ones in the guild. Naruto was forced to do nothing but watch. He couldn't shed the same tears as they were, but he knew what it was like to lose a friend you considered family. And they've been enduring this longer than he has. They have been enduring this pain for 7 years.

Naruto stood up with his face down. Macao looked up at him and asked him, "Na-Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, Macao. I can't shed the same tears as you. But I honestly do understand what pain you feel right now. I'm going into town and see if there is anything that interests me. I'll be back before you know it." Naruto said before going out the door.

No one could see his face, but there was no hiding the noises and sniffs Naruto made. A couple droplets of water left his face as the wind blew on his face, as a sign to tell him to stop.

"Na-Naruto…" Macao tried to say.

Naruto raised his hand and waved behind him, seeming to know what they were going to say. He walked further and further until he reached the town's center. A lot of shops were located in this part of the town and Naruto just looked at everything he can.

 **Meanwhile back at the guild**

"Hm..? What's that noise coming from the outside?" Droy

"Are the Ogres back"

"That's-"

"Blue Pegasus's Christina?!"

"-Not good. This place is filled with melancholy." the guy on the flying ship said.

"I-Ichiya?! Ren?! Hibiki?! Eve!" the members shouted in shock.

Ren, Hibiki and Eve ran up to Kinana and attempted to flirt with her. "You look so beautiful today." "Your clothes fit very well on you." "Can you be my Onee-san?"

Max looked annoyed and told them go go somewhere else. And so they went to the other girl in the guild. Laki. "You look so beautiful today." "Your glasses look very good on you." "I've decided. I'm going to be your brother."

Max shouted at them yet again and asked them what they wanted. "If you guys just came here to womanize do it somewhere else!"

"MEN-" Ichiya began. "We did not come here to do that."

The three immediately apologized and went back to Ichiya. Macao came to the front and asked what it was that Ichiya came for. "Ichiya, what are you doing here?"

"I do not forget the parfum of camaraderie of ones who I once fought against and fought with. Christina has picked up several Magic spikes in the location of Tenroujima…" Ichiya started to say.

"And what..?" Macao asked

"Tenroujima still exists." Ichiya stated bluntly.

Everybody was speechless. "Te-Tenroujima exists?"

"But we've tried looking for it for 7 years…"

"There wasn't even a trace of it left. It was supposed to be destroyed by Acnologia.."

"The readings on the Christina says it exists. It might very well resurface today. Do you want to give it a shot?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto's location**

"There really is a lot of stores here. I have some money I had in missions before. I wonder if they will accept this as currency" Naruto said as he pulled out his signature frog wallet. He flicked the metal tab enclosing it and inside, revealed a few pieces of gold coins.

Naruto walked over to a clothing store and took a look inside at the different designs. "Man…. they really do have a variety. Back when I trained with Jiraiya, it took me forever to find my style. But here, it looks as if everything fits."

"Is there anything I can help you with, young man?" a lady at the cashier asked.

"Hm?..." Naruto said as I tried to pinpoint the direction of the question. He finally made eye contact with the same lady. "Oh no….Miss, don't mind me. I'm just looking." Naruto said to act polite.

"Well, if you need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask." She answered.

"Ok, thank you." Naruto said gratefully. _"Actually I do like this one right here. But what color fits me the most?"_ Naruto began to think

" _Red? Yellow? Orange? Blue? Black? White? Violet? Judging by past opinions, I prefer Black, Orange, Red, and dark blue. I've almost decided on my outfit here. Black open-toed sandals, Black socks, along with black pants. My Orange/Black jacket, I can ask them if they can make or have something identical or similar. As well as a black/red flame design thin long coat. Now, I wonder how much it costs.."_

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, young man, what would you like?"

"I'm wondering if you have black open-toed sandals, black socks, and black pants and black shirt. As well as a black/orange jacket, and a black/red flame fire design thin coat.."

"I think we still might have some shoes in stock. The flame design might need to be custom etched with my magic. And we have a stockpile of colored T-shirts. Your total cost of your order is 500,000 jewels. Is this alright?"

" _I guess this is the perfect time to be testing this out.."_ Naruto thought.

"I don't actually have jewels, but will this do?" Naruto said as he pulled out a 24karat gold coin. "If it isn't enough I have a some more gold here." Naruto said idiotically

The cashier person's mouth watered. "Well, I-I-I wouldn't say i-it isn't accepted, but th-th-that might not b-be enough…" she lied.

For some reason, without Kurama's chakra I could still feel her negative emotions. _Negative Emotion 1: Lie_.

"You know, miss...even if it is business, lying is a really horrible thing to do." Naruto said directly to her.

She gulped. _"How did he know? A-Anyway, I have no idea how to price gold coins, they are priceless compared to jewels. Maybe I can make it more believable?"_ She stated another price. "I still think 1 gold coin is not enough for this order. Maybe give me 5? 10 to complete your custom order faster?"

" _Hey, hey, she's still lying.."_ Naruto thought. "There you go again. You shouldn't really be lying all over the place. But if you are going to, let me give you some advice…" Naruto said creepily.

She gulped again. Naruto continued and stated his advice, "THINK...VERY. CAREFULLY. TO. WHO. YOU. LIE. TO. EH?" For a second, Naruto's eyes glowed and there was a white line.

.

.

In the end, 2 gold pieces was enough to complete the order and have the custom order faster made.

"Young man" the lady said. "Your order should be done in a couple of minutes. If you plan on buying multiple pairs of these clothes, you should order now before I close off for lunch." she said.

It was true. Naruto did need multiple pairs of clothes. They always got ripped and ruin no matter where he was. Just 7 months ago, in the dimension transfer, his clothes were ripped so badly to the point where a section of the clothes remained to cover up his 'massive lower section'. If it is this cheap compared to Konoha, maybe he should get as many pairs as he can. And maybe some other clothes too.

"Okay, Miss, I'll take you up on that offer. Can I have 5 black T-shirts, 5 white T-shirts, a black with red bordering sleeveless vest, 7 pairs of pants, along with 14 pairs of underwear. 10 undershirts, and 2 more of the black/orange jacket, as well as 2 more of the black/red coat you're making right now."

"Oh geez, young man, you really know how to take up on offers. Alright then, how much do you think that is worth?" she asked.

"Hm…" Naruto said as he began thinking. _"4 coins? 5 coins? I'd say somewhere between there. I'll give her 5 though."_ he finished. "I don't know, 5 coins, what do you say?"

"5 coins sound about right, considering the number. I'll finish all your orders in a couple of hours so go someplace to eat. It's nearly lunch time so you should find a good restaurant to eat in. You can pay for your order later." the lady said.

"I shall take your word for it. Do you know any good places? Naruto asked

"Well..- there is a couple."

* * *

 **In the middle of the ocean searching for Tenroujima**

"Blue Pegasus did say Tenrou was around here didn't they?" a green haired woman asked.

"Yeah, they said something about the ethernano overflowing in this area." A spiky hair man said.

"What the hell is Ethernano in the first place?" Max asked.

"Isn't it something like little magic particles or something.

 **{Most of you guys probably know the entire story to this part...I mean who wouldn't. The whole episode was playing with my feels. Especially the music they played during Reedus's drawings. So yeah, to sum it up. Blah blah, wind stops, blah blah woman standing on top of the ocean. Blah blah, Tenroujima resurfaces, blah blah woman goes to Tenrou. Crew follows, crew loses woman. Crew find a body. DunDunDUUUNNNNN!}**

* * *

 **Skip- To Naruto's location again**

"This is really good." Naruto said as he chowed down heavily on the roasted beef and pork. The drumsticks were finished every time Naruto took a bite out of it. "I don't think I can get enough of this!" Naruto shouted with food in his mouth.

The food went everywhere and the waiters kept bringing him his next dish, and his next dish. "MAN! I'M STUFFED." Naruto finally said. "YOU GUYS HAVE SOME AMAZING FOOD HERE. I'M STUFFED, I'M STUFFED!" he repeated.

In total he ate 10 dishes of chicken drumsticks. 15 plates of medium-rare pork chops. 5 baskets of bread. 10 dishes of cooked fish. 5 whole plates of spaghetti, 3 large sized pizzas, and 20 bowls of ramen.

The waiters were shocked. Even the boss came for the sight. They have seen no one close to eating that many dishes since Natsu was back here 7 years ago. And now, they have met someone with that same stomach.

"S-Si-Sir" one of the waiters said.

"Hm..?" Naruto responded after he slurped his last bit of soup on his 20th bowl of ramen.

"Your total price for your dishes is 880,000 jewels. Sir."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any jewels."

The waiters suddenly looked pissed and disgusted. "Then get out, we do not serve to customers who do not have money. You have already eaten too much here!" the waiter said as he tried to toss Naruto out.

"Wait, wait." Naruto began. "Does 2 gold coins satisfy you?" Naruto asked as he held up 2 golden coins in his fingers.

The waiters stood still with their mouths open. "Boy...how did you get this. And in this quantity."

"Hm? This is a lot?" Naruto wondered.

"This is a legendary artifact considered priceless in the books. No one knew where to find them for centuries and still up to now. So, I'm asking boy. How did you manage to get some 200 pieces of this legendary gold coin?"

"Well, this was my currency back where I come from. This really isn't much. Here I can give 1 coin to you. Does this cover the cost of my lunch?"

"This 1 coin can cover 10 visits to this place…." the waiter said.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he heard how valuable the coin is. 10 visits, even if Naruto couldn't do the math, he could tell that his order of clothes can only be worth one coin.

"Thank you, Mr. You just saved me some coins. I'll leave this 'legendary' coin to you. Keep it safe for me. I'll be back a total of 9 times in the next week." Naruto said as he rushed to the store.

* * *

 **Back at the Guild**

"Hey! Romeo. Are you sure you didn't want to join the search?"

"What's the point? Tenroujima's already been gone for 7 years."

"...you should always still have hope, Romeo."

"..Even if we did find Tenroujima, there's no guarantee that everybody's still alive. There has been no contact with them for 7 years…"

.

.

"HEY! HEY! THERE ARE LESS PEOPLE HERE TODAY. RATHER THAN A GUILD, WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF FRIENDSHIP CLUB? " a man asked beside his 5 man team.

"Th-Thibault! What are you doing here?" Macao shouted. "We've told you that we'll pay you next month!"

"Master said 'no can do'. And we can't go against master's words." Thibault said. "It's a problem if payments are not made on schedule."

"Quit screwing around." Romeo said abruptly.

"Stop it, Romeo." Macao told him.

"We don't have any money to give you guys." Romeo continued.

"What's with that attitude, you shitty brat?" Thibault insulted.

"To have been tamed by animals like these…" Romeo said as he prepared to use magic. "Dad and everyone here are cowards…" he continued. "I'm going to fight. If things keep up like this, it will be Fairy Tail's disgrace!" he said as he prepared his purple flame.

"...Romeo!" Wakaba shouted.

"That idiot!"

Romeo's magic suddenly stopped. His purple flame went out. Thibault was ready to attack with his kanabo. "You guys were a disgrace a long time ago.

Macao tried to run in and save Romeo, but he wasn't quick enough. "STOP!" Macao shouted at Thibault.

"You guys will never rise above us as long as you live!" he said to Romeo before striking down in the direction of his face.

At that moment a spiky haired boy kicked Thibault in the back so hard he flew to the other side of the guild building. Thibault flopped down the few flock of stairs and was left unconscious. The other members turned around and said, "WHO!?" only to be hit by a barrage of ice, swords, kicks, and hammer fists.

That boy was a pink haired boy who wore a white scarf with bandages all over his body. The appearance was the exact same on Reedus's drawings. These were the people who were left missing on Tenroujima. The boy gave a bright smile revealing his fang-like canines and raised his right hand. The only words he said was, "WE'RE HOME!"

A small talking cat next to him said, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting!"

From the back of the pink haired boys group, an old sounding voice said, "WHAT'S UP WITH THIS TINY GUILD?!"

Macao and Wakaba were paralyzed at the sudden appearance. The ones, who were gone for 7 years miraculously came back to the guild.

"Y-You guys….!"

"Is this for real?"

Laki and Nab suddenly shouted as well.

"SO YOUNG!"

"You guys haven't changed from 7 years ago!"

"What happened" Vijeeter butted in.

 **I'm going to skip the whole explanation. This chapter has already been extended enough.**

 **Skip**

"So that's what happened more or less." The old voice said.

"N-Na-Natsu..?" Romeo questioned.

"OH! You've gotten big, haven't you, Romeo?"

Tears started to overflow Romeo's eyes. For the first time since the disappearance Romeo smiled, and with a big grin, he welcomed Natsu, "Welcome back, Natsu-nii, Everybody..!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile Naruto walking back to the guild after getting all the clothes he ordered**

"Man, I managed to save a ton of money because of that guy in the restaurant. 880,000 jewels, 1 gold coin, 10 visits, equals to about 8,800,000 jewels for a single coin. Well I've got my clothes, better go back to the building to see what's happened." Naruto said to himself.

" _Huh? What's all this commotion?"_ Naruto wondered.

* * *

 **Yes, Naruto could do math. OMG everybody tell Kishimoto :3 I still wonder when I can watch Naruto again without all the fillers.**

 **And man, Fairy Tail is getting really interesting right now.**

 **Anyway, with the next chapter, how would Naruto introduce himself to the old Fairy Tail?**

 **Next Chapter 4: Fresh Meat**

 **Please Like/Fav/Follow/Review. They always keep me motivated.**


End file.
